1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to switches, and in particular, to a push switch with a small operating sound.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there is known a push switch in which a turning member is pushed down with a push button and a movable contact piece is inverted with a spring force of a coil spring coupled to the turning member so as to make a movable contact arranged on the movable contact piece approach and separate to and from a fixed contact (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-120731